Always, Forever
by Blau
Summary: It's White Day, and Yuuichi and Tomonari decide to celebrate it together by going on a date to the arcade Tomonari works at. Little does Yuuichi know what Tomonari has planned... oneshot kuhnsila


**Notes:** This is all Chi's fault. Dx She linked me to a web comic said that this was something Tomonari would do. And, being the fool I was, I clicked it. And knew I had to write it out, but with Kuhn and Silabus.

So, it's dedicated to her. :3

((Web comic is: http:// www. cad-comic. com/ comic. php?d 20060213 ))

* * *

Two years.

Kasumi Tomonari had known Morino Yuuichi for two years and during that length of time the younger college student began to occupy Tomonari's thoughts more and more. At first, Tomonari had only known Yuuichi online. And it was online that Tomonari fell in love with the person behind Silabus. No, Tomonari didn't fall in love with Yuuichi's PC (although the PC and the real Yuuichi did have a striking resemblance…), but rather his personality. People were more honest online, Tomonari had found, and Yuuichi had to be one of the most honest individuals Tomonari had ever met. It was refreshing, too, how Yuuichi would try things on his own before asking for help, as opposed to a lot of the girls Tomonari had hit on. Yuuichi was so open and cheerful, and...

He was kind of the opposite of Mai, come to think of it.

Nearing the end of that first year, with the threat of AIDA finally gone, Tomonari finally asked Yuuichi for his number. Yuuichi had happily complied, admitting that he had been thinking of asking Tomonari that as well but had been too shy to ask. The two talked on the phone for only a week before deciding to meet in the real world.

And after that...

It was nearly a blur. They met in the real world once a week, twice a week, finally progressing to nearly every day. Tomonari didn't even know how long the two of them had begun meeting offline, but he could remember that the day Tomonari asked Yuuichi to be his boyfriend was the first day it snowed that year. Tomonari fell more and more in love with Yuuichi, and rarely were they seen in The World without the other. Gaspard had been happy for them and somewhat jealous the two met in real life ("my mom would kill me if I met up with you guys! You're so lucky you're older:)"), whereas Haseo had merely grunted and said that they better not be doing PDA stuff when he was in their party. Silabus and Kuhn hooking up finally seemed to be the incentive Endrance was looking for to ask Haseo out. Haseo had given Silabus and Kuhn the silent treatment for a week before finally giving in to Endrance's advancements and started talking to Silabus again. But not Kuhn. It was all Kuhn's fault, after all.

Two years of knowing Morino Yuuichi, and Tomonari knew that this was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

On White Day, Tomonari had brought Yuuichi to the arcade he worked at. He had dressed up somewhat, wanting to look his best while trying to hide how nervous he was. Yuuichi remained oblivious, commenting on the various games and how fun it would be to work in an arcade. Feeling the lump in his pocket that contained the ring he intended to give to Yuuichi, Tomonari took Yuuichi's hand and gently tugged him over to one of the games.

"We just got this game yesterday," Tomonari said, "It looked pretty fun, but I haven't gotten the chance to play it. Want to try it?"

"Sure!" Yuuichi chirped, smiling brightly and moving to stand in front of the game, leaving enough room that Tomonari could also stand there.

"Oh, man," Tomonari groaned, gesturing at the screen where the high scores were being displayed. "I guess someone's already played this. I was hoping we could have a clean slate!"

Yuuichi looked over at the scores to see how high it would be, mouth open to assure Tomonari that it wouldn't be that hard, when he read the high scores:

**Wil  
Yuu  
Mar  
ry  
Me**

"Tomo, what i-" Yuuichi turned to look at Tomonari, only to find that Tomonari wasn't there. Or, rather, Tomonari wasn't at eye-level anymore, but was kneeling. And in his hands was a box with a golden ring in it. Eyes wide, Yuuichi put his hands to his mouth. "T-Tomo, wh...what-"

"I... I really like you, Yuuichi. And I..." Tomonari swallowed, staring down at the ring for a moment before looking back up at Yuuichi. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Whether it was because of the lighting or if Yuuichi really was blushing that hard was unknown, but the latter would probably be safe to assume. "Oh, umm... I..." he stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Umm..."

Tomonari faltered, his hands lowering slightly. What if Yuuichi said no. What if...

Seeing Tomonari's hesitation, Yuuichi let out a small, nervous laugh. "Of course I will, Tomo!"

Letting out a relieved sigh, Tomonari stood, taking the ring and placing it on Yuuichi's ring finger, leaning in to steal a kiss as he did so. Yuuichi let out another nervous giggle before moving to deepen the kiss.

And as the machines beeped and lights flashed, kids screaming in excitement and teenagers swearing in anger, the two lovers stood there, oblivious to the world.


End file.
